


Baby Mine

by OwlOfMyLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Floof Famliy, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Pregnancy, rumbelle baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlOfMyLove/pseuds/OwlOfMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night, as Belle tends to their child, Rumplestiltskin reflects on some of the most important moments in his life that occurred over the last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mine

A soft infantile cry broke Rumplestiltskin out of his deep trance. He had been in such deep thought that he was even amazed the cries were powerful enough to pull him back into reality. The spinning wheel began to slow after he abandoned it to tend to the cries.

"I've got it, Rumple," Belle hummed in her soft voice as she closed her thick book she had been slowly making her way through and gingerly made her way from their sitting room to the newly redecorated room of their estate.

It had been centuries since an infant was within his household, and never before had one made it's presence in his home in this world. The strange yet familiar friend of parenthood was still making it's presence known and reminding Rumplestiltskin that had done this once before. Of course that time he was far from a perfect father and the friend of parenthood felt more often than not felt like a bitter enemy.

The cries in the other room stopped just mere moments after she left him and Belle's soft voice was comforting the child with an oral story to lull them back to sleep.

_Their_ child.

Rumplestiltskin resumed his spinning when he knew Belle would not need his assistance in the nursery and his deep train of thought resumed.

* * *

 

"Belle?" Rumple called as he entered the library and failed to see his wife sitting behind the large circulation desk, buried in one of the books she was supposed to be filing but got caught up in instead. There was no answer to confirm that his wife was in the library. She must've been deeper in the library than usual today, no doubt working on the new her latest project to make the library even more appealing. She had spoken of nothing else but this project for days when she came up with the idea and began to sketch out her layout in mind. A special section of the library dedicated for afternoon readings for the young children of Storybrooke. Special chairs and tables especially for them to enjoy reading more. The project had her glowing.

"Belle?" He called again, louder than before and walked deeper into the library.

A soft gasp broke through the silence and Rumplestiltskin turned to see Belle pop up from behind the circulation desk, her left cheek bright red from having rested on it for a period of time.

"Oh, Rumple," Belle blinked and began to collect herself. "I fell asleep again. This is the fourth time in a week and half! I just can't seem to keep up the energy to stay awake on these slow days." Her right cheek joined in the colour as she blushed from embarrassment.

He smiled, relieved of his wife's well-being. "No matter, sweetheart. Did you schedule your appointment with Doctor Whale to find out why you've been so exhausted lately?"

She nodded. "Mm-hm. This afternoon is the appointment." His face must have drawn a look of concern that made her feel like she needed to reassure him. "Don't worry, Rumple, I'm fine. I don't think it's anything serious. I'll meet you at your shop after I see him."

Rumplestiltskin instantly regretted not going with his wife the moment he returned to the shop.

Waiting for Belle to finish with Doctor Whale seemed to take hours. He should have gone with her, but she was so persistent in going on her own. Belle assured him it wasn't necessary for him to accompany her for a result that may be as silly as "it's almost time for your monthly bleed" but he couldn't help but stand behind the desk, worried about his young wife and ignoring the customers that came in. Belle neither called nor text and it had been over two hours since she last contacted him. He was growing more impatient and concerned.

The bell on the door to his shop jingled and broke him out his deep concern.

Belle stood in the doorway, holding something in her hands that was held behind her back. Her red lips were stretched across her face, teeth showing, cheeks glowing, eyes brimming near tears that were about to trail down her glowing face.

"Belle---" He began, but she interrupted.

"There's no need to be concerned, Rumple," She walked up to him and stood on the other side of the glass casing that held many objects from their past world. "Doctor Whale said everything was fine. In fact, better than fine. Things are _wonderful_."

Rumplestiltskin turned his attention to what Belle held behind her. "Wonderful enough to warrant a gift?"

She giggled and revealed what she had been hiding.

A solid yellow gift bag with soft grey rope for the hands was placed on the glass counter. Yellow and gray paper tulle was neatly protruding out of the bag to hide whatever it was she placed inside. His heart began to beat fast. He had a faint flicker of an idea on what news she was telling him. Three years had pass since Baelfire had died and wounds like that were slow-burning. She never pressed for a child, knowing how much he was wounded from his loss. Their loss. Only on the occasion did she ever imply that she wanted a child... Rumple slowly parted the paper and reached in the bag without peeking. His hand grabbed hold of something soft and warm that instantly sent a shooting sensation of comfort up his arm. A blanket. Soft pastel shades of a yellow and gray chevron pattern that was neatly bordered by a gray ribbon.

"I'm pregnant, Rumple," Belle breathed out, the tears finally breaking through the barriers and streaming down her face. "We're going to be parents."

Rumplestiltskin couldn't speak. A child. Belle was with child. She was to be a mother. He was to be a father again. Emotions washed heavily over him. Elation. Fear. Pride. Devastation. Belle reached out and touched his hand, pulling him back down into reality. "You're...you're sure," he sputtered out.

Her smile seemed to be ever growing. "Of course I'm sure. Doctor Whale believes the baby will be here around late December. I'm still early. Very early, actually. Isn't this wonderful?"

A low exhale escaped him and the look on Belles' face was all the reminder that he foolishly needed that Belle and Milah were two very different women. Belle would feel nothing but love and pride for carrying his child. Belle would not insult him and whine that the child was cursed with a cowardly father. His fear now was not of the rejection from his wife, but if he would raise the child properly and not fail the way he did with his beloved Baelfire. "Yes, darling. It's wonderful."

* * *

 

In the other room Belle had finished her story to the infant and her soft voice was no longer flowing through the quiet home. She did not return shortly after finishing his story, implying to him that the child was still feeding for a healthy meal of her warm milk or she wanted to continue embracing the baby despite her finishing the milk.

He slowed the wheel down until it came to a halt and stood up. His ankle was stiff and sore, age finally catching up to him, and he walked with a ginger approach to the nursery.

* * *

 

Belle was nineteen weeks along and her flat belly was taking a large rounding form. For her first child all the books told she'd remain small until the last few weeks; this was not the case. Her stomach grew rapidly and in no time was large enough to look as if she was carrying a small ball under her skirts. It was summer and all of Storybrooke knew that Belle was carrying his child. She made it no secret and told them as quickly as she could. She took such great pride in her new maternal position and there was no doubt that the pregnancy complimented her in return.

"You're coming to bed late," she murmured as she set aside her book on childcare.

Rumple began to unbutton his suit and ready himself for a chilly nights rest. She just had to have all the windows open and fans beating down at their master bed. It was too cold to come to bed and he knew the minute he unbuttoned his shirt and the cold air made contact with his bare chest he would regret coming to bed and wish she sent him off to the couch.

"It's very cold up here. I need to stay warm as long as possible," he teased, hinting to her his discomfort with the attempt of not hurting her feelings. Belle sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry Rumple. I'm just burning. This baby is making me feel like a fire---oh!" Her blue eyes widened and she place her hands on her stomach, leaning forward as if she was in pain.

"Belle! Are you alright?" Rumple hurried to her side and grabbed hold of her stiff hands.

She didn't answer him at first, which worried him even more. Belle ignored his second question of concern until finally she had confirmation from her body that things were safe. "Yes. Rumple, it's the baby," she leaned her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes, rubbing the bump lovingly.

He swallowed hard. "The baby is alright?"

Belles' lips spread into a smile. "Yes. I've been feeling this weird somersault feeling in my stomach for just over a week now. At first I thought it was maybe the morning sickness but everything is alright. The baby is strong enough for me to feel their kicks."

Rumple's eyes grew and he let out a low gasp. He never had such an opportunity to feel his growing child kick before. "May I?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Of course. What a silly question to ask! You are their Papa after all."

He moved his hands over her stomach and waited patiently to feel something powerful enough to make an indention through her skin. He'd spend moments in one spot and slowly drag his hands across her stomach to another in hopes of finding the little fist or foot that was so active.

There it was.

Soft; like a little muscle twitch that one would get in their arm or leg. So quick that if the child and not kicked multiple times he was sure that he was going to miss it. He pressed his middle and index fingers down gently on her stomach to "kick back" and smiled when the child continued the game back and forth with him.

"Looks like the baby likes playing with you already," Belle giggled.

The kicks stopped and did not return, telling him the child was done for now or had moved positions. He kissed her round stomach and kept his face down in her warm skin, inhaling her scent and waiting for another movement from the child.

Gods, how moment like this were perfect.

* * *

 

Belle was cooing the infant again. A low hum broke through the air and the floorboards of the house let out creaks as she positioned her weight from foot to foot, rocking the child that was well past asleep in her arms.

Motherhood suited her. Beautiful, brilliant, and brave; all the things a mother should be.

 

* * *

 

" _Mister Gold_?"

                        "Mister Gold?"

Doctor Whale's voice echoed in his head and brings him down to the moment. He blinked his dark brown eyes and swallowed hard.

The Doctor stood before him and held in his hands a pink infant wrapped securely in the yellow and gray chevron blanket her mama picked out. "Would you like to hold her?"

Rumplestiltskin nods slowly and shakily reaches out for his newborn daughter from the Doctor. His heart and mind raced fast within his body, yet reaching for her felt as slow as time could ever possibly go. She's smaller and lighter than he remembers Baelfire being. Her face is pink, lips puckered out and a deep shade of red. Healthy fat cheeks that show that her time in Belle's womb was well spent and she grew perfectly. Of the hand that was out of the blanket he spotted five tiny digits that felt the fabric of the blanket. A thin layer of dark brown hair that matches Belle's was upon her head. Her eyes...Her eyes shared the same deep warming pool of brown that Baelfire's had; his eyes. He gasps softly at her appearance. She's stunning. Months of watching her grow in Belle's stomach had led to this moment. Restless nights of worrying if he'd make the same mistakes he did with Baelfire were melted away with the innocence upon her face. The newborn looked at Rumplestiltskin and blinked. She had no idea who he was and her eyes were wide as she drank his appearance.

"I think she knows you're her Papa," Belle cooed softly.

His eyes broke away from the baby and he looked upon his wife. Belle's face was flushed, cheeks bright red from the pushes. Her auburn hair that had been pulled into a messy ponytail had strands array around her face. The large bump that once took over her middle was flattened down to a bump that was equal the the earlier months of her pregnancy. Rumple walked cautiously over to the hospital bed where she recovered and returned their daughter back to his wife. A soft kiss on her temple assisting the exchange. "You did wonderful, sweetheart. She's beautiful."

Belle beamed up at him. "You kept me calm. I could not have done this without you, Rumple."

The baby fussed and with second nature, Belle pulled down her hospital gown to expose her left breast. Though he had seen Belle's beautiful bare breasts numerous times, he instinctively adverted his eyes. When Milah nursed Baelfire for the first time, he was captivated by the beauty of nature. As his young son clasped Milah's nipple, she scolded him. She hissed insults at him for watching and demanded that he never watch her feed her son so long as he fed from her breast. When and if she caught him stealing an admiring glance, she'd spit out insults that made him feel ashamed for looking.

"She has your eyes, Rumple," Belle cooed. "Oh, is something wrong?" She noticed him looking away.

Rumple cleared his throat. "Milah. She never allowed..."

Belle let out a soft sigh. "Rumple, I'm not Milah. Look at our daughter, she's got such a strong latch and a healthy suck."

Slowly he returned his eyes to his newborn and wife. Her tiny mouth was clasped upon Belle's pale breast and was taking in deep gulps of colostrum. The baby's tiny eyelids were beginning to droop down from being so deeply satisfied for her first meal. It was such a beautiful sight to behold.

"She's perfect," he whispered, bending down to kiss Belle softly on her lips.

* * *

 

Relying on his cane and the door frame to hold him up, Rumplestiltskin stood just on the outside of the nursery and watched Belle. Belle stood in front of the crib, slowly rocking her body from side to side and held their daughter lovingly in her arms. The child was resting over the familiar yellow and gray chevron blanket, her body relaxed from a well consumed meal which was proven by a pool of Belle's milk at the corner of the child's mouth. He could not help but admire her as she swayed and mothered the child with all the care a woman could possibly put forth. She had proven time and time again that she was all too good for him and now she bore him a beautiful child that was equally too good for him. Those he loved dearly were all too good for him.

"Come to kiss her goodnight?" Belle whispered, noticing her husband.

He smiled. "As I do every night, sweetheart."

As quiet as he could possibly be, Rumplestiltskin made his way into the nursery and approached his sleeping daughter. She was months older now, much larger than he was just remembering and her hair and only become more thicker and dominating over her head. Her cheeks were still fat and healthy, with those same red lips puckered out as she slept.

Gently as he could, he placed his lips upon her head and kissed her. "Goodnight, darling."

The baby didn't stir at the kiss, nor when Belle placed her down in her crib.

* * *

 

"Rumple, don't take us home right away," Belle murmured as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot. "The cemetery, please."

He didn't question her at all. He knew exactly what she wanted to do. It was December in Maine and it was a chilly afternoon. Wasn't it too soon to take a newborn out into the cold, even if it was just for a few short minutes? He was no expert in parenting, despite all of his years with Baelfire. She appeared to know more than he did and she had only been a mother for a day.

Neither spoke until after they reached the cemetery. Rumple parked the car as close as possible to the grave she wanted to avoid keeping their newborn out in the chill for too long. By the time Belle removed herself from the car, Rumple had already removed the child from her car seat and bundled her up in the blanket. She took the child from him and he protectively held the small of her back as they walked up t the frequently visited grave.

Flowers were fresh at Baelfire's grave, frequently visited by those that loved him. Rumplestiltskin had been to the grave just days before the child's birth. It appeared Henry Mills had been by after that.

Belle knelt down, ignoring the freshly thin layer of snow that blanket the cemetery.

"There's someone very special we want you to meet," Belle whispered, holding their daughter close to her body. Rumple gripped his cane firmly, bracing himself for the words that Belle would speak that would cause pain and love in his heart. "Beloved Son - Neal Cassidy," Belle read the words on the stone, her voice breaking. "Baelfire, to your Papa. Scarlett, this is your older brother. He died a hero to protect the ones he loved. Your Papa misses him ever so dearly, but don't fret, he'll love you all the same."

He lowered his head, attempting to swallow the overwhelming emotion that consumed him. Belle was never officially Baelfire's mother, but he knew from the moment she knew that he had a son that she loved him. She adored Baelfire and in their time spent together, she had acted motherly towards him. It only made perfect sense that her first act as an official mother would be to introduce her two children.

Scarlett let out a soft mew that broke the silence.

"Oh, Scarlett sweetheart," Belle kissed the top of her daughters head. "It's alright. Your Mama and your Papa are here." Rumplestiltskin perked his head up; his heart beating fast against his chest. He never told Belle about the words he first spoke to Baelfire and yet she recited them back so beautifully. "And we promise we will never, ever leave you."

* * *

 

In the hallway, Belle grabbed Rumple's hand and used her free hand to run her fingers through her beautiful hair. "I'm sorry that I took longer than usual," she smiled. "I was telling her about Bae and, oh Rumple, she just looked so beautiful and happy as she fed from me and listened to the story. Sometimes I still can't believe we created such a beautiful life together."

Glancing down, he saw a wet spot on the left side of her shirt where milk and leaked through her breast and clothing. True love was powerful in many different ways.

"She is amazing," he agreed and kissed her.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night now," she mused. "Are you coming?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled. "In a while, sweetheart. I think I'll spin a bit longer."

"Why do you spin so much these days?" She smirked, looking over her shoulder and expecting a familiar answer.

He remembered the first time she asked that over thirty years ago. "It helps me remember," he murmured.

This time she knew why.


End file.
